


Earl Phantomhive is ill

by chxmjiminie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxmjiminie/pseuds/chxmjiminie
Summary: Ciel has a bad case of the stomach flu but absolutely refuses to stay home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First story on here   
> Enjoy :)

"Young Master, it seems you have caught a bad case of the stomach flu." the tall butler diagnosed. Ciel coughed into the toilet, only bringing up more stomach acid.

"Don't you think I can see that?" the child groaned, wiping his mouth with the napkin handed to him by Sebastian. Ciel had woken up that morning racing towards the bathroom, barely making it in time to vomit up his dinner from the night before. He didn't know what had brought it on so suddenly though, but he assumed it was just a virus he had picked up from someone in the town they were in yesterday. So now he sat leaned against his bathtub, head pounding and stomach convulsing, feeling absolutely miserable. 

The boy groaned once again as his stomach lurched and pressed a hand firmly on his midsection. He put his head on his knees as he pulled them up to his chest. Ciel whimpered quietly. He really wasn't comfortable with showing so much vulnerability in front of someone as insignificant as his butler, but right now, he was in too much pain to care. 

"Would you like anything, My Lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel mumbled something about taking him to bed, and the butler obliged. He carefully scooped up the boy into his arms and walked him over to the king sized bed. After he laid him down, he swiftly checked his temperature. He was too warm for it to be considered anywhere near normal. so he called up Meyrin to bring up some painkillers.

"Sebastian, what did I have on my schedule for today?" Ciel asked, throwing an arm over his eyes as he laid back on his bed. 

"You were to be a special guest at Lady Elizabeth's ball, attend a meeting at Her Majesty's manor to fill them in on past claims, and finish the case from yesterday." Sebastian summarized. Ciel groaned. He knew he shouldn't be going anywhere in his state, but there was so much that he had to do today. Sebastian should know that his Master wouldn't be staying in bed with all that was on his plate. 

"Honestly, I can't just not show up to those things. Ughhh, just please tell Her Majesty I'll be showing up a bit late, and inform Elizabeth that I won't be staying long. We'll finish the cases later." the boy strategized. Sebastian nodded in confirmation before heading out of the room to make those calls. Meyrin shows up moments later with Ciel's medication. He pops them into his mouth and immediately falls asleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sebastian swiftly placed a hand on his Master's forehead. He was beginning to get slightly worried because when he had woken the boy up to get ready for Her Majesty's meeting, he seemed extremely reluctant, and just overall out of it. He hadn't thrown up at all after taking the medication, but Ciel did tell him that his stomach was still not feeling great and that he still had a massive headache. 

What worried Sebastian the most was the fact that the young heir actually fell asleep in his lap during the ride to the manor. Ciel had never shown any signs of such vulnerability or show that he was, in fact, a child. 

He removed his hand when he felt that the fever showed no signs of letting up, but it hasn't increased either. He turned his head towards the window to see if they were anywhere near Her Majesty's manor. Nope. Still about half an hour left. The butler then heard a gurgling noise. He looked down into his lap and saw Ciel's faces scrunch up in pain, and he began to subconsciously curl up on himself. Was that his stomach? Sebastian wondered. It happened again, and this caused Ciel to whimper and wrap his arms around his midsection. 

"Mmm...Sebastian." the boy moaned, (not in a sexual way you pervs). 

"What is it, My Lord?" the butler responded. Ciel turned to face Sebastian's stomach. 

" 'm really nauseous." Sebastian sighed. He didn't know what he should do. How can you get rid of nausea in a moving carriage? He did the only thing he could think of. He moved Ciel's hands from his stomach and replaced them with his. Then he began to put slight pressure on it.

"Does that help, Young Master?" he asked. Ciel moaned in confirmation. It obviously didn't do much for his headache, but it did help quell the nausea a bit. "We'll be there soon. Would you like me to tell her butler that you are unable to attend?" the butler asked. Normally, he wouldn't care about this kind of thing, but it looks like Ciel was in a massive amount of pain. Besides, he does look extremely adorable when he's ill. 

"No, I'll be fine. Just, ugh, make sure you stay near me," he replied, groaning in pain. All he wanted to do right now is vomit, just to clear the nausea, and he wanted to go home and curl up in his bed. But, being the heir of a big company, there is no time to simply take the day off. Sebastian didn't reply, slightly frustrated about his master being so utterly stubborn. The carriage ride was quiet until they finally reached the manor.

\----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- 

Her Majesty's butler Ash met the pair as soon as they were at the doors of the manor. Ciel had somehow found composure and was able to stay calm during the first half of the meeting. He had shown no signs of illness, except for the thin layer of sweat that had formed on his forehead and the constant blush on his cheeks. They were served bread rolls, as it was about lunch time, and Sebastian had urged Ciel to eat one, knowing he hadn't eaten since last night. All the boy could do was tear apart the bread, then push it aside, not eating any of it.

But, about halfway through, his nausea had come back full force, and the earl was struggling to keep whatever was left of his dinner in his stomach. 

"Her Majesty would like to know your input on the recent cases you've been getting," Ash announced from the opposite end of the table, a sheet of paper in front of him, presumably the questions the Queen wanted him to ask. Ciel nodded slightly, but the action made his head pound. He felt something snake its way up his throat, and he placed the back of his hand to his mouth and burped wetly. He could fell Sebastian's concerned stare come from behind him, but he chose to ignore it, instead sliding a hand up his shirt and rubbing the irritatable area. 

"Well, I believe most of these cases have been thoroughly planned out and executed exactly as they were planned. None of these crimes were accidents." he summarized quickly, feeling that if he talked anymore, he would vomit all over the table. Ash nodded as if urging him to go on. Ciel gulped, trying to fight the next wave of nausea. It was quite obvious to anyone that he wasn't well at this point, so he was ever so grateful that Sebastian had spoken up for him and finished the young heir's thoughts. At this point, the teen tuned out what his butler was saying and focused solely on keeping his stomach where it belongs. He burped once again as his stomach bubbled under his hand.

"Furthermore, we believe-" Sebastian was cut off as he heard a rather loud retch come from His Master's mouth. Ciel had clamped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to hold back the vomit, and his arm was wrapped around his middle.

"Oh dear, is he alright?" Ash asked, standing up to get a better look at what was going on. Sebastian moved next to Ciel and rubbed his back soothingly, telling him to breathe through it. The sickly boy groaned as he finally got rid of the nausea. He placed his head on the table in front of him. Sebastian slid his hand under the boy's shirt to check the temperature from his back and sighed, feeling his fever had increased dramatically. 

"I'm afraid my master isn't feeling well at the moment." the butler summarized, looking warily at Ciel who was utterly close to crying. The white-haired butler cooed and made his way to Ciel. He leaned down and told him that he should go home and get some rest, and he'll just tell Her Majesty that they finished up quickly. Ciel nodded gratefully and stood up, wavering on his feet before Sebastian simply swooped him up onto his back.

\----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---

"Why didn't you tell me you felt worse, Young Master?" the butler asked the boy who was laying in his lap once again, curled in on himself. Ciel groaned, not wanting to be interrogated at the moment. 

"I don't know. It just came up suddenly, and I thought I could hold it down," he answered. Sebastian sighed, something he'd been doing a lot today. The two were headed straight to Lady Elizabeth's house, thinking maybe Ciel could just stay a little for some one-on-one time with his fiance, then when the guests started arriving he could head home. 

Since the heir hadn't actually vomited at the meeting, he still felt extremely nauseous and his stomach wouldn't stop grumbling to him, telling him how upset it really was. He muffled a nauseous burp for about the fifth time in the past ten minutes. Then he felt clothed hand settle on his belly and start to rub in soothing circles.

"Get some rest, Ciel," Sebastian told the boy. Ciel hummed and drifted off to sleep, slipping by the fact that his butler called him by his real name. 

\----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---

"Welcome, Earl Phantomhive." Paula greeted giddily after another butler opened the carriage door. She loves when Elizabeth's fiance comes over because he's always bringing that handsome butler of his along too. She also loves seeing Lady Elizabeth so happy. But when she sees Sebastian helping Ciel out of the carriage as if he was incapable of doing so, she became worried.

"Lord Phantomhive, are you alright?" she asked. The boy was leaning heavily on his walking cane and he looked a sickly shade of pale. Sebastian stood right behind him, eyeing his master warily. He nodded. 

"Where's Lizzie?" he asked, looking up at the maid. Paula had to keep herself from gasping. His eyes were so glassed over, presumably from fever. Overall, he looked extremely ill, and he shouldn't be trying to attend this ball with Elizabeth. One reason is for her safety and his, the other reason because Lady Elizabeth can be extremely hyperactive and a bit overbearing when she's excited, and this ball will make her even more excited than usual. 

"Lady Elizabeth is in the dining room." Ciel thanked her and made his way into the manor, the two servants following close behind. "Is he okay?" Paula asked Sebastian, losing all nervousness she usually had when in the presence of the tall butler. All her worry was zoned in on the sickly boy. Ciel was like her other master. She treats him as if she was his maid and seeing him like this worries her. She wonders why Sebastian would let his master go out in this state. 

"My Lord is quite ill." the butler says shortly as they walk through the ballroom and get closer to the dining room. The two appeared just in time to hear Lady Elizabeth squealing at the sight of her fiance.

"Ciel! Why don't you visit me anymore? I thought you weren't gonna show up! You didn't even get dressed!" she rambled. Sebastian ignored her one-sided banter and focused on Ciel. The heir had a hand slid up his shirt, obviously trying to settle it somehow. With the queasy look etched into his face, he knew he had to get out of there quickly.

"Excuse me Miss Elizabeth, but Master Ciel isn't feeling his best at the moment, so-" Sebastian was interrupted by a rather harsh burp tearing out of the fourteen-year old's throat followed the sound of liquid on the solid ground. A rather horrified shriek came from Elizabeth as she stared at Ciel vomit on the wooden ground. 

Chaos tore through the manor. Elizabeth stood there in shock while continuing to scream and ask panicked questions, Paula tried to move Elizabeth away from the puddle developing, and Sebastian tried to keep Ciel upright. The force of each gag made it harder and harder for him to stand up, so he was somewhat grateful for his butler's support. The force of each gag made it harder and harder for him to stand up, so he was somewhat grateful for his butler's support.

How embarrassing. Ciel though between gags. Throwing up in front of his fiance and the servants was not how he'd wanted this to go. After a while, his gagging turned into dry heaves, and the dry heaves turned into gasping breaths. He didn't dare look up, knowing everyone's concerned eyes will be on him. Instead, he settled for consulting his butler, eyes focused on the ground that was swaying dangerously under him.

"Please take me home, Sebastian." 

With his arm steady around his master's waist, he quickly guided Ciel away from the mess while informing everyone that the Earl will be fine with a little rest and medicine.

-

On the carriage ride back to the manor, it seems Ciel had let his entire facade drop. The boy curled in on himself, leaning his pounding head against the window. Cramps still racked through his small frame, making him have to massage the aching organ. Sebastian left the boy alone, knowing he most certainly is not in the mood to speak about this to anyone at the moment. 

Making it back to the manor, completely ignoring Meyrin and the others, the two made their way upstairs, Sebastian gingerly tucking the boy in bed. If they had only stopped to listen to Meyrin's warning that Prince Soma was paying a surprise visit...

But we'll save that tale for another day ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I didn't know what to do for the ending. I usually write Haikyuu XD  
> I hope you liked it


End file.
